1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating graphite flakes, and more particularly to the method of fabricating the graphite flakes applied in graphite nanomaterials and having the features of convenient operation, high safety, energy saving, low operation cost.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, graphene with the features of high thermal conductivity, outstanding mechanical stiffness, great fracture strength and excellent carrier mobility has become an eye-catching novel material. Although continuous efforts are required to implement the graphene material into devices, graphene has already been used as a filler for polymer nano composites.
However, it is still an important and urgent subject for related manufacturers to find a way of fabricating high-purity and dispersed graphene in mass production. U.S. Publication No. 20050014867A1 discloses a method of mechanically peeling the graphite to obtain pure graphene flakes was simple, easy, and extensively used, but such method has the shortcoming of a low yield, and the graphene flakes cannot be produced in a large scale. Further, some scholars suggested to dip graphite particles or fibers into a mixed solution of strong oxidizer including sulfuric acid and nitric acid, so that each layer of the graphite is oxidized uniformly to produce an oxidized graphite composite, and then the composite is washed continuously by water to remove the acid solutions until the composite is neutral, and then a furnace at a high temperature from 1100° C. to 1250° C. is used for expanding and peeling the oxidized graphite composite to form a two-dimensional graphene. U.S. Publication No. 20080258359A1 discloses hundreds of grams of graphite particles are oxidized by sulfuric acid and nitric acid to form an intercalated graphite composite, and then washed by de-ionized water continuously to obtain expanded graphite, and then the expanded graphite is heated different temperatures of 600° C. and 1050° C. and dispersed in water, and vibrated by ultrasonic waves to peel off the expanded graphite, and finally a ball mill is provided for milling the peeled-off expanded graphite to form graphene with a nanoscale thickness.
However, the aforementioned method involving the oxidation of mixed acids and the heat treatment is complex and trivial, and thus it is difficult to be used for mass production. As disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 20090235721A1, a method to fabricate and oxidize graphite, and rotably coat the graphite onto a silicon oxide substrate, and then reduced by a high-temperature steam of hydrazine hydrate at 100° C. for 20 hours to reduce the oxidized graphite back to graphene.
However, this method can manufacture graphene having functional groups on its surface only. Alternatively, nickel with a thickness of 100 nm is spluttered and deposited on a surface of a silicon dioxide substrate, and then a carbon source such as ethylene is passed into a reaction chamber to crack the ethylene into carbon and nickel solid solutions which are supersaturated and precipitated, and deposited on the surface of the nickel layer to form one or more layers of graphene, and then the materials are put into 0.1 M hydrochloric acid to etch the nickel plated layer to obtain graphene. This method can produce graphene with a small number of layers on a substrate of a large area, and may be able to manufacture graphene by a large area, but the operation procedure requires the condition of a high temperature of 950° C. to thermally crack the carbon source in order to achieve a specific lattice direction for the carbon deposition, or else amorphous carbon films may be produced easily. Further, some scholars also adopt 25-micron copper foil to replace the nickel film to grow high-quality large-area graphene, and the advantages of this method reside on its using copper foil as the substrate without requiring any spluttering process, and the grown graphite has a better quality.
As described above, the prior arts still have the following drawbacks: The method of using natural graphite as a raw material requires a purification process to produce the expanded graphite powder, and thus incurring a higher fabricating cost. The method of using the expensive PI as a raw material incurs a higher material cost. The method of costing graphene on a surface incurs a higher fabricating cost.